


The Bursting of Sunsets

by RagingBookDragon



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Himbo De Sardet, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, They meet and board the ship, You know what's better than elegant De Sardet?, i said what i said, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: Vasco wasn’t particularly fond of nobility. They made him uncomfortable—and that was putting it lightly. More so, they enjoyed staring and poking at him as if he were a mythical creature instead of a normal human being. In fact, they buzzed around on the Naut ships like flies on honey. So, the idea that Vasco had to transport, not one, but two nobles, gave him the urge to have someone slam his head between his cabin door and the doorframe until he stopped twitching.
Relationships: De Sardet & Vasco (GreedFall), De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Kudos: 10





	The Bursting of Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> I love creating more WIP's when I already have WIP's to do. Enjoy! -Thorne

Vasco wasn’t particularly fond of nobility. They made him uncomfortable—and that was putting it lightly. More so, they enjoyed staring and poking at him as if he were a mythical creature instead of a normal human being. In fact, they buzzed around on the Naut ships like flies on honey. So, the idea that Vasco had to transport, not one, but _two_ nobles, gave him the urge to have someone slam his head between his cabin door and the doorframe until he stopped twitching.

That being said, his first impression of the Legate he was giving passage to had already intrigued him. He’d known the man all but an hour, and even then, he could see that De Sardet wasn’t cut from the usual, “I’m-a-prick-noble” cloth. De Sardet was polite, extremely so. Kind, if Vasco was feeling generous with adjectives. He’d never seen a noble smile so much as if he were genuinely happy, and yet, the Legate’s face looked as though it was going to split in two—it confused Vasco to no end.

What also confused Vasco was how someone so obviously self-assured was also incredibly awkward. De Sardet had to be about six-foot-two, taller than the Prince and Vasco, and just barely taller than the Master-At-Arms who was with them. He was fit too, unlike the new governor who was at best, coltish. No, the Legate was solidly built, the type of build that drove men and women wild with lust-filled fantasies that kept them up all night, and Vasco could see it, even over the man’s clothing. But God, the man was so awkward—and for someone that strong, it didn’t seem reasonable. And it only got worse when it came time for them to board the Seahorse.

*******

De Sardet had certainly broken a sweat during the fight with the colossal creature, enough that he’d shirked his jacket and undone the first few buttons of his shirt to cool off faster. Constantin had taken his coat for him, still congratulating De Sardet over his phenomenal fight. However, De Sardet didn’t feel as overwhelmed with amazement as his cousin was. He felt troubled, deeply troubled. The look in the creature’s eye before he put it down stirred something in his chest. It wasn’t a look of hatred the being had given him—it was one pleading for mercy, and it made him sick to his stomach. Still, he did what he had to do, and that was push on, which was seemingly simple until he was at the brow, then the sick feeling in his stomach morphed into an even more troubling feeling.

Constantin had run up the brow as soon as Vasco got the welcome out of his mouth, and the captain turned his attention to the other two.

“Your cousin’s enthusiasm is most…impressive,” he observed, turning his golden gaze to De Sardet and the Master-At-Arms.

The Legate nodded. “This journey is his long-awaited chance to prove his worth.” Something soured in the man’s face. “His father is a very demanding man.”

“More likely he’s just happy to be free of this hornet’s nest,” Kurt scoffed, turning his attention to De Sardet. “So Green Blood, ready to get your sea legs?”

When no response came from the man save a choked noise, Vasco couldn’t help but stare at him, watching as his face dropped and anxiety took hold.

“I—uh…perhaps it would be best if I were to…wait,” De Sardet muttered.

“Nonsense Green Blood. You heard the captain. The next ship will leave in months. You’re needed on Teer Fradee by then.” De Sardet gaped at Kurt, but before he could speak, the Master-At-Arms said, “One step. That’s all it’ll take.”

The Legate let out a heavy sigh and looked down at the brow before lifting his foot. He held it there for a moment, hesitating, then he shook his head and stepped back.

“I—I can’t do it, Kurt. I can’t,” he all but whimpered.

Vasco glanced between them as Kurt started to sigh. “Is there something wrong?”

Kurt met his gaze. “Green Blood’s got an irrational fear of being off solid ground.”

De Sardet’s head shot up indignantly and he hissed, “It is _not_ irrational! Boats—” he saw Vasco’s face pinch, quickly correcting to, “ _Ships_ sink all the time! I do _not_ want to drown in the middle of the ocean!”

“Your excellency, I assure you, I’ve made many voyages across the seas. I’m young, I will admit, but you’re in good hands.” Vasco encouraged and De Sardet turned his hissing onto him.

“I’m not doubting your ability! I’m just not getting on this ship! I _can’t_!”

Kurt sighed and gestured to De Sardet. “Oi, Green Blood, can I see your rapier?”

Albeit confused, the Legate obliged. “Yes? Is there something wrong?”

The Master-At-Arms shook his head. “ _Not yet_.” He handed the blade to Vasco. “Hold that for a moment, would you?”

Vasco took it and was just about to ask when Kurt motioned for De Sardet to come.

“Come ‘ere.”

De Sardet did, and before he could even understand what Kurt was planning, the soldier sunk his curled fist straight up into the Legate’s abdomen. He heaved forward, letting out a woosh of air, cheek brushing down Kurt’s arm as his consciousness faded and Kurt looked to Vasco.

“If you would, give that to Constantin while I take Green Blood to his quarters.”

Vasco could only nod, shocked that a commoner would dare strike a noble in such a fashion.

As they ascended onto the deck, he asked, “I assume he’s not going to be happy when he wakes?”

Kurt snorted. “He’ll be stuck in the middle of the ocean. If I’m lucky, I’ve knocked him out for at least a week.”

“And you’re not afraid of the repercussions?” Vasco inquired.

“I’ve known this dainty since he was _twelve_. If I was afraid of repercussions, I’d’ve been gone the _first_ _time_ I knocked him sideways.” Kurt gave him a knowing stare. “Contrary to your belief that nobles are all arsewipes, Green Blood’s a good one.”

Vasco all but recoiled. “I never said—”

“You didn’t have to,” Kurt interrupted, adding, “It’s all in the expressions.”

That was all he offered before carrying the unconscious noble below deck, slung over his shoulder, and Vasco felt like he’d been verbally slapped across the face.

*******

Evening had rolled over the water, and after the fifth gasp from Constantin over the sunset on the water, Vasco was ready to shove him overboard—though he did share the sentiment. There was nothing quite like watching the sun bathe the ocean in a glow of orange as far as the eye could see. It was ethereal, and he was glad that he could witness it every day, because it always felt like the first time he saw it. Six years old and standing on the deck of Cabral’s ship, heart bursting in his chest with every changing second as the colors danced across his face. It was—

A howl shattered the memory and every man and woman’s attention turned to the hatch and they watched in surprise as a very disheveled and shirtless Lord De Sardet, stumbled up the stairs and onto the deck. Kurt though, found it absolutely hilarious as he was wearing a shit-eating grin.

“Green Blood!” he greeted. “Enjoy your nap?”

The Legate spun on him, fury in his eyes and tone as he yelled, “You _kidnapped_ me!”

“I did no such thing. I merely _manipulated_ your journey and arrival onto Captain Vasco’s ship.”

“That. Involved. _KIDNAPPING_. _ME_.” He put his hands on his head, eyes directed to the open water. “Oh my god, I’m in the middle of the ocean. I’m gonna die.”

“Dear cousin, you’re not going to die. We’ll be there as soon as you know it,” Constantin soothed and De Sardet glared at him.

“I’m going to kill Kurt first and then you, I hope you know that.”

His cousin smiled. “Relax. It’s not that bad. We’ll be fine.” He glanced at Vasco who’d started down the stairs from the quarterdeck. “Won’t we captain?”

Vasco nodded. “Your cousin is correct, excellency. I swear we’ll reach Teer Fradee safe and sound.” De Sardet opened his mouth to make a retort, but Vasco added, “Your excellency, please, _trust me_.”

De Sardet’s mouth snapped shut and suddenly he looked rather embarrassed with himself.

“I—” he started before clearing his throat and nodding. “Of course.” He turned, starting to make his way back towards the hatch. “I’m going…to retire for the evening. Perhaps…sleep off this ridiculous mentality.”

When he disappeared, no one dared laugh, yet, and Kurt looked at Vasco with astonishment. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone fluster Green Blood _that_ quickly” he pulled a look that gave off an impressed feel. “Well done, Captain Vasco.”

There was one more thing that Vasco knew about De Sardet, his feathers were easy to ruffle—and Vasco seemed to enjoy it.


End file.
